Somewhere Only We Know
by OllyO111
Summary: A Collection of Short, song based stories about Shawn/Gus, or just Shawn in general.Some of it is ridiculous, some is sexual, some is just about friendship. Be warned. Read&Review


~ Pick a character, pairing or fandom you enjoy,

~ Turn on your music player and put it on shuffle

~ Write a drabble that is related to each song that plays. (Rules are you only have the time frame of the song in order to write, no lingering and rewriting!)

~ Do ten of them and then post.

Hi Guys! If any of you are following "Like A Virgin" then let me apologize. I'm in a horrible slump. I'm honestly trying guys I am so to pump up my energy I'm writing a bunch of Shus drabbles! (Because the world needs more.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Psych, if I did Shawn would refer to Gus as Magic hands instead of Magic head. ;)

**Drabble One: I Dreamed A Dream. (Les Miserables)**

Shawn had issues with his parents, that much Gus knew. Shawn had wanted nothing more growing up than to be with loving parents who cared about him. Unfortunately as heartbreaking as it was, that's not what he received. Gus watched time and time again as Shawn got his hopes up for his parents and was always let down. And Gus was always there to hold him as he cried after. Gus saw the vicious cycle his friend was in but could never bring himself to tell Shawn his parents weren't worth it. All he could do was be there for Shawn through the years when he needed him. His parents had been flaky and uncaring. Shawn wanted someone to love him unconditionally. He lost that in his parents. He found that in Gus. That's what friends are for after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble Two: That's Not My Name. (The Ting Tings)<strong>

When they were fifteen Shawn came to Gus and said he had a new plan. He called it the Romeo theory, and it went like this; "A Rose By Any Name Would Smell as Sweet." So by default A Gus by any other name would be as... Gussy, right? So from that moment on, whenever the two met someone new, Shawn would introduce Gus as some crazy, ridiculous alias. Whenever Gus protested Shawn just said it was for protection, or to prove shit or something stupid like that, but Gus just thought Shawn liked seeing him uncomfortable. However Gus never complained... much. he at the very least usually went along with the odd names. Because it proved something that made Gus Happy; It didn't matter what others thought of Gus, Shawn liked him no matter who he was. That was good enough for Gus. He still thought the whole name thing was stupid though.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Drabble Three: Smile. (Charlie Chaplin)<span>**

Shawn wore masks. He couldn't help himself. He learned at a very young age that crying didn't fix anything. Crying didn't make things better, his father taught him that. So he hid his sadness away where no one could see it. And he decided for himself at a young age, if crying made things worse, than the opposite... smiling must make things better. And so he did. Whenever he was happy he smiled... and whenever he was sad. He didn't show it. He joked around and got ridiculous, more so than usual, because when you're sad is when you need to smile the most. It's when all of his hope was going away and he could feel his heart breaking in his chest. He kept his chin up and kept towards the inevitable truth; the sun will always be in the sky, even if clouds cover it occasionally. It was hard sometimes, when he and his father fought, when Gus went away with some other woman, when the pain of solving murders and crimes everyday became too much, he almost couldn't handle. He'd curl up on his couch and take shuddering breaths, all alone. But even as a single tear slid down his face, it would always break into the smallest, purest of smiles.

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble Four: Born To Boogie. (Billy Elliot)<strong>

"Why do they keep saying "Belly? Are they making a boy Belly dance?"

"That's how the word "ballet" sounds in that accent Shawn. Ballet dancing."

"That is absolutely NO better."

Gus rolled his eyes and went back to the movie. The only movies Shawn couldn't do were musicals, he questioned every little nuance about them. Suddenly Shawn jumped off of the sofa.

"Shawn what are you doing?"

"I'm doing their dances." As the woman on stage explained to Billy the basics of Ballet, Shawn stood in front of the tv trying to imitate the moves. Gus tried to keep a straight face but before he knew it he was bent over laughing. It's hard not to laugh with Shawn Spencer spinning like a marionette doll in front of you. Finally he apparently gave up on ballet and flopped back on the couch, panting.

"So," he gasped, grinning lop-sidedly, "How'd I do?"

Gus chuckled and pecked him on the cheek, "My friend, you were absolutely Born to dance."

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble Five: Hips Don't Lie. (Shakira)<strong>

What happens in Mexico stays in Mexico... except if you want to take it back with you. Gus and Shawn were at their second trip down to the Mexican border and Gus was glad they hadn't been kicked away yet. They were at a large, crowded Spanish night club, and like always, Shawn was the life of the party. Shakira had just begun blaring and Gus rubbed his temples, he was sitting at the bar, drinking a glass of whatever it was Shawn had ordered for him. It was already the next day from when he had arrived and, deciding he wanted to leave, he looked out onto the floor to locate his friend.

And he located him, in a big way.

He had seen Shawn do a lot of illegal things in his day, from switching the "Boys" and "Girls" restroom signs and the NASA headquarters, to putting food coloring in the wave-pool at Disney Land. But of all these things nothing was nearly as illegal in Gus's mind as the way Shawn was moving. Shawn enjoyed getting caught up in music. He had dozens of records at home and he was big on dance beats. Gus had never loved Shakira more. Shawn worked perfectly with the beat, popping and rolling his hips in time. Gus new Shawn danced. Gus didn't know Shawn danced like _that._ Suddenly Shawn made eye-contact, froze, and smirked. In beat he sauntered over and whispered over the loud music, "Dude, you're drooling." And though later on that night the two would do something illegal, getting them sent over the border _again_ in an act Gus would never speak of, Shawn and his dancing and his hips were definitely being brought back as Gus's souvenirs.

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble Six: Somewhere Only We Know. (I have the Glee version and will not be ashamed.)<strong>

One of the things about Shawn was that he lived in his head. He missed out on the simplicities of childhood and therefore compensated by creating little fantasy worlds, that were all his own. Until he decided to share them. Shawn had trouble trusting people, but not when it came to him, not when it came to Gus. Because Gus never judged him, or rejected him or made fun of him. Gus just wanted Shawn to trust him enough to open up. Everyday of highschool Shawn would go out to this clearing in the woods behind his house, and it was secret and precious to him. And then one day, a week before they graduated Shawn brought Gus there. Nervous and embarrassed Shawn showed Gus his place, where he went to hide in. He waited nervously for Gus's reaction. Finally, Gus turned around and to his shock, pulled Shawn to him.

"Thank you," he whispered quietly while he held him. The two of them sat there, in this quiet place for the whole weekend, just talking. Gus had exams and graduation, but this was worth it. Letting his friend share concerns and tears and laughter with him, in this place that was just theirs. The place they held each other at night in their heads.

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble Seven: The Tide is High. (Blondie)<strong>

Shawn had a gaggle of admirers all through highschool. Swarms of girls all clawing for pieces of him, and as he got more confident in himself, boys as well tailing him. Anyone would have understood Gus being jealous. Even if he wasn't madly in love with Shawn, his best friend was always getting more attention! Yes Gus had every right to be jealous, but really, he wasn't. He just laughed when Shawn dated someone new, because girls and boys came and went, but Gus lasted forever. So Gus would wait quite patiently till his idiot friend finally came around. They'd be together, Gus knew it. What was it to him if Shawn made an idiot of himself along the way? No, Gus could handle it, he was very patient. And it was worth it.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Drabble Eight: Right Round. (Flo Rida)<span>**

Gus got headaches a lot. It was probably because of all the spinning in his head. He was either very lucky, or very _un_lucky. He had been blessed/cursed with an incredibly, attractive, flirtatious, and outgoing best friend. It was driving him mad. Everywhere Shawn went he made a scene, playing up every store clerk, suspect, police officer, anybody he needed to get what he needed. And Gus was being driven up the walls. Everytime Shawn walked into the room it was like a crappy movie where the vision goes blurry and everything slows down. Gus was going broke helping Shawn with expenses and buying him junk in general, and Shawn never noticed the effect he was having on Gus. Gus would just have to deal with going through life dizzy he supposed.

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble Nine: You May Be Right. (Billy Joel)<strong>

Shawn had to give Gus some credit. That man put up with a lot of stunts from Shawn, but hey, he stuck around right? Gus scolded Shawn for his antics but it's not like anyone got hurt ever, he just made harmless jokes that made people laugh. Sure, sometimes he was a little irresponsible, like when he drove his bike home in a storm even though Gus told him not too. But he survived! (Gus just said that made him crazy.) In all honesty Gus needed someone like Shawn. He would always get so caught up and tense about things, like when they were younger and Gus freaked out over tests and Shawn would tell him dirty jokes until he laughed. He got worse as they got older, but really, he thought that Gus enjoyed his craziness. And sure, maybe Shawn was just as crazy as Gus said he was, but Shawn knew, (And Gus probably did too) that if Shawn was that crazy, it was all his fault, and Gus loved him that way.

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble Ten: A Guy What Takes His Time. (Burlesque)<strong>

"Patience," Gus whispered against Shawn's neck as he slid his lips down his chest. Shawn groaned loudly and arched his back. He loved it when Gus teased him like this, bringing him to the edge then resting there. Shawn had had many lovers and couldn't stand those who rushed through the process. His life was so fast paced and hectic, such was his personality, and so to have Gus was perfect.

"Gus, Please!" Shawn gasped as Gus's heated fingers trailed down, lower, past his hips. Gus smirked and chuckled, biting down lightly on one of Shawn's ribs, before kissing his way back to Shawn's mouth and giving the fake-psychic a languid kiss on the lips. Shawn groaned at the feeling of Gus's fingers, and for one moment he sped up his movements, before slowing to his anguishing pace again. 'This was surely an old form of torture,' Shawn thought, 'and let this man be the best mercenary, and this be the best death i could possibly wish for.'

* * *

><p><strong>TADA! What do you guys think? Do me a solid and tell me which was your favorite, and also go ahead and tell me if you want to see any of them made into a real story. I think this helped my slump guys!<strong>

**All Flames Will be Used to assist in the illegal, un-mentionable events of June 19th, 2003 at the Mexican Border.  
><strong>


End file.
